Void Reaver
Void Reaver is the second boss in the Eye of Tempest Keep. It is a Fel Reaver guardian. Since it's a rather simple fight (probably easier than High King Maulgar, or even Prince Malchezaar), it's earned the nicknames "Loot Reaver" and "lolcats Reaver". The only precondition is that the raid's total DPS is high enough to kill it prior to the enrage (after 10 minutes). Abilities * Melee: 3000-4000 on tanks * Pounding: 18 yard AoE around the Void Reaver, 3 sec channel, 1350-2250 arcane damage per sec (resistible), 12 sec cooldown * Arcane Orb: 7000+ AoE with 6 sec silence, (resistable, binary), 3 sec cooldown. Arcane Orb is fired at a random raid member at least 18 yards away from the Void Reaver and takes a few seconds to reach the place where the player was standing. * Knock Away: Single Target knock back vs. the highest aggro target, reduces aggro, 30 sec cooldown. Can miss, be dodged or parried to avoid the threat reduction. * Enrage: Wipes the raid after 10 minutes *Cannot be taunted *Immune to health-draining effects (e.g. Drain Life, Siphon Life, and Death Coil) *Immune to poisons, mana drain, and Arcane magic *Not immune to bleed effects Positioning The melee group fights in the center of the room. Ranged and healers stay in a wide circle around the boss, at the maximum range of their abilities, in order to maximize available space and travel time for the Arcane Orbs. Well-geared Resto Shaman can consider staying with the melee group - this means that they take Pounding damage too, but never have to interrupt their Chain Heal spam to evade Arcane Orbs. Combat The encounter does not have different stages and is exactly the same from 100% to 0%. All raid members should be kept as close to full HP as possible, to increase their chance to survive an Arcane Orb or Pounding. Due to the aggro reduction by Knockback, the tank eventually loses aggro, a tank rotation should be set up to counter this. Three tanks are necesary, four can even be a luxury. Void Reaver is not tauntable. Arcane Orb The Arcane Orbs should be avoided by running away whenever possible. The room is large, and the orbs relatively slow. Healers can stand with their backs to the Reaver, so that they just have to start running as soon as they see an incoming orb. Note (1-28-2008): Currently the graphics do not match the explosion. The explosion will go off before the graphic "hits". It is best to begin moving within the first second, so as to be well out of range. Since Patch 2.4.0 the Void Reaver no longer targets a player before casting an Arcane Orb, so Add Ons such as Deadly Boss Mods or BigWigs are no longer able to warn of incoming Orbs. Pounding The easiest solution is to have the melee group eat the Pounding damage and heal through it. Circle of Healing is very effective, however if you do not have a priest with this then a shaman with chain heal can sometimes fulfil this role. In order to make Chain Heal as effective as possible, the melee group should stay close together in this case. Rogues can use Cloak of Shadows right before VR starts Pounding to resist the arcane damage. If the healers are not up to that challenge, it's possible to avoid the Pounding damage by running out of it. The Void Reavers hit box is nearly as large as the Pounding's AoE, stepping out of the damage doesn't cost that much DPS. The bigger problem is that they may be targeted by an Arcane Orb while outside the Pounding range. Therefore, the melee group should disperse when this tactic is used. Aggro Since the fight is on a 10 minute timer, all DPS classes need to maximize their damage output while paying attention to their aggro. Threat-reducing abilities such as Vanish, Soulshatter, Blessing of Salvation, Feign Death or Invisibility are invaluable. If Shamans are present in DPS groups, they should spend some consideration whether to drop a damage increasing Air Totem (like Windfury Totem or Wrath of Air Totem), or rather reduce threat with Tranquil Air Totem. Shadow priests should refrain from using Vampiric Embrace to avoid healing based threat. This fight is like Broodlord - the more tanks the higher the threat that can be generated as every tank takes fewer knockbacks. Alternate Tactic If the ranged DPS/Healers are having issues with avoiding the orbs, especially since 2.4 now that the Combat Log no longer announces Arcane Orb, an alternate tactic is possible. We did this with 1 non-CoH Priest, 2 CoH Priests, 1 Resto Shaman, 2 Paladins and 1 Resto Druid, but it would've been easier with one more CoH-Priest or Resto Shaman. You also need at least 1, but preferably 2, classes that have an easy time moving at range - we used 2 Hunters. The basic idea is that everyone, except the Hunters, run to the middle and park themselves under Void Reaver. The Hunters will stay at range and proceed to avoid Orbs like normal, though not really caring much about their DPS. When the Pounding hits the group, all AoE healers take care of the group while the Paladins heal the tanks, tossing other people heals should it be needed. This makes the fight even simpler, assuming people make sure they move if a Tank gets knocked back and VR follows and that the Hunters/kiters don't get to close to melee, which will instantly lead to a wipe. The pros of this method are quite obvious, DPS never has to move and can just continue nuking. Healers also don't risk going out of range of the tanks, which would be nasty. Cons are also obvious, everyone takes more damage (though not terribly hard to heal through, especially not if everyone brings their Violet Badge) and should an orb for any reason hit the raid it's pretty much an inevitable wipe. We did this on our first kill, nobody was outgearing the encounter in any way (we killed Solarian the first time the day before, and Lurker downed three times). Notes *A hunters pet with maxed arcane resistance can stay on the boss all the time and easily be healed with mend pet. *The fight can be reset by running out of the room. *About 8k DPS is required from the whole raid. Assuming 15 damage dealers this means each damage dealer needs to sustain 530 DPS over the whole fight. * Using the /script SetCVar ("cameraDistancemax" ,50) maximizes your camera distance beyond that of the default limit making the orbs MUCH easier to see. * For range dps, running around the circle to avoid the orbs will cause more orbs because of the density of people thus not enough dps. Loot Quotations Aggro: * "Alert! You are marked for Extermination!" Pound: * "Alternative measure commencing..." * "Calculating force parameters..." Kill taunts: * "Invasive lifeform no longer functional" * "Extermination successful" * "Threat neutralized" Death: * "Systems... shutting... d-o-w-n..." First kills Movies External links * Void Reaver tactics and videos WorldofStrats.com * German Void Reaver Strategy Guide wow-tactics.de *Void Reaver Strategy Guide WoWInn.net References Category:Bosses Category:Fel Reavers Category:The Eye mobs